The Kissing Contest of YOUTH!
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: Lee asks Neji to have a Youthful Kissing Contest and Tenten's the judge. Title really explains it. Leeten, Slight Nejiten. I like Nejiten but seriously NEED more Leeten, Right? I know you agree :P
1. The Kissing Contest of YOUTH!

**The Kissing Contest of YOUTH**

** I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

** Purely Fan-made**

"I challenge you, Neji, to a showdown of youth!" yelled Lee at Neji who was sitting on the ground next to Tenten eating their lunch.

"I'm eating." Neji stated taking another bite of his sandwich.

"But youth has no time for food!" He said giving a smile and a thumbs up.

Neji sighed. "I will fight you after I'm done eating, Lee." He said closing his eyes in annoyance.

"Thats the thing!" Lee sat on the ground in front of them with a huge grin. "We are not going to fight but kiss!"

Tenten busted out laughing and Neji's eyes widen as he spit out his food.

"No!" Neji shouted. "Absoultey not!"

"No no no! I'm not kissing you Neji but we" Lee said pointing towards himself and Neji. "are gonna kiss Tenten for a very youthful contest. Best kisser wins!" He said happily as Tenten stopped laughing and stared in horror.

"No, Lee!" she said firmly and Lee's eyes got big.

"Please. Please. Pleeeeeeease Tenten." Lee pleaded.

"No."

"But Tenten youth..."

"I said No" Tears started to well in Lee's eyes and snot ran down his nose.

"Tenten I have never won against Neji in anything, please. I think I can win this." Lee cried out.

Tenten sighed as Neji watched her think it over. _Would she really say yes..? _

"Fine..But only if it's ok with Neji." Said Tenten looking at Lee. A smile spread across Lee's tear stained face and he hugged Tenten tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you, Tenten!" He shouted into Tenten's arms.

"Ok. Let go of me!" Tenten said pushing Lee off of her. He let go and looked at Neji with a smile as he wiped the tears from his face with his arm.

"So are you up for it, Neji?!" Lee said getting excited. Neji glanced over at Tenten who looked at him and nodded.

"...Fine." Neji said with a bored expression on his face.

"Yes!" said Lee pumping the air with his hand and doing a little dance.

"Sit down." Neji said coldly and placed his sandwich back in the basket Tenten had brought. Lee obeyed and sat but he was still bouncing excited.

"I'll have you know I have been practicing, Neji" he said with a grin showing most of his teeth. Tenten and Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Tenten said. "You've been kissing someone?"

"No no! My hand!" He said removing his wrappings and showing his hand. It looked red and a little swollen from being kissed so much. Neji sighed at Lee's stupidity and Tenten just sat dumbfounded.

"Would you like me to go first or you, Neji?" Lee asked trying to be calm but failing when he thought about telling Gai-sensei he had won to Neji.

"Why don't you?" Neji said not really excited about the whole situation and knowing he would win anyway.

"Yosh!" Lee screamed out in excitement. He crawled in front of Tenten and sat on his knees. Tenten blushed because this would be her first kiss. Lee leaned forward sweat forming on his brow and a blush on his face. Tenten leaned forward to but Lee pulled away shyly blinking as his face became more red.

"Lee are you ok?" Tenten asked a blush still on her face.

"It would be wrong of me to go before my rival." Lee said making an excuse for being nervous.

Neji sighed again.

"Then move." Neji said dryly and Lee backed away. Lee watched as Neji sat in front of Tenten and pulled out TicTacs from the basket placing one in his mouth. Tenten gulped feeling a little nervous. Neji didn't even blush as he put a hand on Tenten's cheek caressing her face.

"Ready?" He asked not showing any emotion. Tenten nodded slowly and Neji leaned forward pressing his lips to Tenten's. She pressed her lips forward kissing Neji and Lee silently watched. Tenten gasped as she felt Neji's tongue playing on her lips and Neji took the chance to slip his tongue into Tenten's mouth and she kissed back as there tongues wrapped and twisted together.

Tenten felt dizzy so she grabbed onto Neji's shirt for support as he continued moving his tongue in her mouth. Neji gently pulled away leaving Tenten breathing heavy as he moved away. Neji sat back were he was originally sitting and put his hand out to Lee.

"Your turn." He said a grin on his face as Tenten sat there blushing like crazy.

"Yosh! I will win against you Neji! I wont lose to you!" Lee said with a grin matching Neji's.

"Prove it." Neji said with a bored expression. Tenten pulled herself together and slapped her cheeks. Lee moved and sat in front of Tenten once again, more determined than ever. He looked at Tenten with a smile and gave her a thumbs up.

"Ready, Tenten?"

"Yup." She said and smiled back at him. Lee grabbed Tenten's face and roughly pressed his lips to Tenten's. Tenten kissed back even though her face hurt from Rock lee's tough hands. Lee concentrated and forced his tongue into Tenten's mouth. Tenten nearly choked on his toungue when he stuck it to the back of her throat but she dealt with it as he continued. She could feel something wet on her chin.. _God._. Lee had drooled on her and Tenten shut her eyes feeling slightly grossed out. Neji had a look of disgust across his face the inter time.

Lee pulled away and sat back on his legs feeling confident. Tenten wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve gasping slightly. She looked up at Lee and he smiled at her with saliva still around his mouth. Times like this lee was really cute to her.

Tenten pulled a napkin out from the basket and held Lee's head wiping away the spit he had surrounding his mouth. Lee jerked his head when he got his mouth cleaned like a little kid She smiled and threw the napkin by the basket.

"So who won?!" Lee said getting really impatient even bouncing a little were he sat. Tenten looked at Neji. It was obvious Neji had won but... How could she crush Lee' s heart like that. She then looked back at Lee. Confused on who she should pick. Lee because she didn't want to see him frown or Neji because he rightfully won it.

Neji watched her with a grin knowing she would pick him because of course he was better then Lee at anything especially something like kissing.

"Well?" Neji said getting a little impatient at Tenten stalling.

"Well...uhmmm..I pick.." She looked at Lee then at Neji then she knew exactly who she HAD to pick. "... Lee was the better kisser." Tenten lied.

Lee jumped in the air screaming with joy and hugged Tenten. Neji looked over at Tenten and she smiled at Neji. He knew what she had done and he just smiled. _Maybe it was time Lee won something for a change..._

"Good job, Lee. You finally won against me." He said getting up and patting Lee's back with a smile. Lee started crying and hugged Neji.

"...I HAVE TO TELL SENSEI!" Lee shouted and ran away from the two at lighting speed. Neji sighed and sat down next to Tenten.

"Your a good team mate, Tenten.." He praised grabbing his sandwich from earlier out of the basket. Tenten smiled and looked up kissing Neji's cheek.

"And your a good sport." She said giggling.

"Ya.. Whatever." He said and smiled taking a bite out of his sandwich.

**End. Hope you Enjoy. Might Make a chapter two.**

**Review, Favorite, or whatever. :P**

.


	2. Do you still like Sakura, Lee?

**Do you still like Sakura, Lee?**

**Chapter two**

**Same as before: I don't own Naruto. Purely Fan-made. Oh and this is set when there Teenagers. **

**Enjoy!**

After Lee had won the kissing contest he headed straight to Gai-Sensei's apartment. Gai had been taking a long nap ,something Gai rarely did, when he heard banging on his door and one of his students shouting on the other side of the door.

"Gai Sensei! I did it!" Lee shouted

out. Gai got off his brown couch walking to the door and opening it to find Lee. He crushed Gai into a giant hug crying.

"What happened my youthful student?" Gai questioned. Lee let go of his Sensei and looked up at him smiling and crying at the same time.

"Neji finally lost." he said feeling great. Gai's eyes widened and tears strode down the man's face.

"Oh Lee!" Gai said hugging his student in the middle of the apartment hallway causing a scene.

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Sensei!" After a while of disturbing the peace they walked into Gai's apartment that was ordinary except for odd green decor here and there.

"So how did you do it?" Gai asked sitting on his brown couch motioning for Lee to sit next to him. Lee sat down and started explaining the story.

"Well I challenged Neji to a Youthful kissing contest and he accepted. Neji kissed Tenten Then I kissed Tenten and she picked me over Neji!" He said happily explaining.

"You kissed Tenten?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Sensei!" Lee smiled taking pride in winning.

"But Lee..Weren't you saving your first kiss for Sakura?" Gai asked, looking at his student. Lee's heart broke as he remembered that he had been saving himself for Sakura-chan. How could have he forgotten that. He started hitting himself with his hands and crying.

"Lee.." Gai said concerned and grabbed his hands.

"But Gai Sensei I betrayed my love for Sakura-chan!"

"Lee... We need to talk." Lee looked up his Sensei afraid that he was gonna get yelled at. Gai let go of Lee's hands and put a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Do you still like Sakura, Lee?"

"Of course Sensei!" Lee said without missing a beat.

"I want you to really think about it."

"I don't need to think about it, Sensei! I love her with all my heart!" Lee said getting frustrated because he knew she was the only girl for him.

"Lee..-"

"No Sensei! I love Sakura! How can you question love and youth?!" Lee said now yelling at his own Sensei.

"Lee just listen to me!" Gai said getting annoyed at how his student was being childish.

"No! Its lo-" SMACK! Gai smacked Lee straight across the face and Lee grabbed his cheek. Gai only smacked Lee when need be because truth be told it hurt Gai to do it.

"Lee. I know you feel strongly for Sakura. But you liked her back when you were 14 and your 18 now. Love among youth is naïve and wonderful. It is enjoyable, fun to be around, and mostly when you love someone Lee you can't think about anyone but them but recently I noticed little attempts to win her love. Its almost as your heart has given in.. I want you to think, Lee. Do you really love Sakura?" Lee looked down and finally started thinking it over becoming confused and sad. After a while of just him thinking and not saying anything at all, Lee looked up his Sensei.

"I don't know..." Gai looked down at Lee and smiled slightly. Gai reached out his arms and grabbed Lee into a hug.

"Just think about it and when you know tell me, ok?" He said feeling like a father. Lee nodded and hugged his Sensei back.

All the way home Lee had thought about what Gai had said to him. _Wonderful... Enjoyable.. _

_mostly when you love someone Lee you can't think about anyone but them..._

Lee pulled his hair and let out a frustrated yell. People on the streets looked at him but he didn't care he was use to it. He frowned as he walked up the steps to his apartment. Lee fumbled for his keys and unlocked his door stepping inside. He stripped off his training jacket and laid on the couch thinking about what Gai said.

_I forgot about her today when I kissed Tenten.. _

**END**

**Enjoy I will make a 3rd chapter.**

**Review, fav, or whatever :P**


	3. She's like Chocolate

**Chapter 3**

**Same: I don't own Naruto or the Characters. Purely Fan-made**

**Enjoy!**

It had been the day after Neji and Lee had competed in the kissing contest with Tenten and Neji and Tenten were training in their usual spots when it was nearing lunch time.

"That's good for today, Tenten." said Neji straightening from his fighting pose. Tenten sighed a relief.

"Thank God!" She said her clothes ripped and her hair a mess from Neji's attacks. It always pissed her off how he barely got any scratches and yet she look like a tornado hit her. He sighed and started picking up Tenten's strayed weapons. Tenten did the same putting them back in her scroll.

After they were done doing that Tenten grabbed her basket that had food in it.

"Hey Neji. I made a sandwich for Lee today can we go take it to him."

"Hn, Fine." Neji said dryly as Tenten walked up next to him with a smile.

As they walked thru the forest looking for Lee, Neji stopped walking.

"Whats wrong, Neji?" Tenten asked and he put a finger up to his mouth telling her to be quiet.

"I know now, Sensei." Said a familiar voice. _Lee..? _Tenten thought. Neji and Tenten peaked out into the training ground filled with dummies and broken wooden planks. Neji squatted down and Tenten walked behind him.

"Neji why are we spying on them?" She whispered thinking Neji had lost there mind. They were only Gai and Lee after all.

"There's something wrong.." Tenten's eyes widened.

"Are they imposters?" she asked looking closer at them and straining her ears.

"No..Just something is wrong..I never seen Lee that sad before.." Tenten looked at Lee and infact Lee looked like he was in pain but he wasn't crying.

"What do you know, Lee?" asked Gai Sensei who was only training a minute ago.

"I know if I don't love Sakura ..but.."

"But what, Lee?"

"I know I don't love Sakura But I don't know if I love someone else?" Tenten leaned forward to listen closer. She was happy Lee didn't like Sakura... _Now maybe he can be in a relationship and be happy. _

"Well who do you like Lee?"

"...Tenten." He admitted and Tenten nearly died as Neji sat listening.

"You love our Youthful Flower?! How wonderful! Are you sure?" Gai said smiling and holding his hips.

"Yes I am. I thought about it..She's always there for me. And everytime Sakura rejected me Tenten comforted me. She makes me feel good about myself and she's so kind. As for looks shes more beautiful than the sunset ..she's like chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"Yosh..Chocolate.. Tenten has brown eyes like fudge and her hair is made out of chocolate mixing..but mostly a heart that you don't know what its made out of but its sweeter than anything you've ever had."

Gai smiled and Tenten just froze and listened.

"I'm glad you finally found true love." Gai said hugging Lee tightly. Tenten looked at Neji and he looked up at her.

"What are you gonna do?" Neji whispered.

"Im gonna give Lee his sandwich." she said and smiled. Tenten started walking into the clearing

and Neji just followed behind.

"Oh.. Hi Tenten!" Lee said spotting Tenten and letting go of Gai sensei.

"Hey Lee." she said smiling. "Me and Neji brought you a sandwich."

" you." He said a light blush creeping on his cheeks.

When Neji and Tenten reached Lee and Gai, Tenten smiled at Lee wider.

"Are you ok, Tenten?" Lee asked feeling a little un-comfortable with his new crush starring at him.

"Ya I'm fine Lee." She said reaching in her basket for the sandwich she made him.

"So you really think Tenten's like chocolate, Lee?" Neji said out loud and Lee looked at him horrified. Tenten looked up at Neji and smacked his arm. Lee just looked at the ground and Tenten laughed lightly. Lee thought Tenten were making fun of him when in reality she just thought he was cute being bashful.

"Excuse me.." He said and started to run when Tenten grabbed his arm.

"Were are you going?"

"No were.." Lee said defiantly crying.

"Be my boyfriend." Tenten said smiling with her hand around his arm.

"Stop! That's not funny!" Lee said still thinking he was being picked on.

Tenten pulled him back but he broke from Tenten's grip and tried running but Neji stopped him by holding him.

"Thanks Neji." He nodded as Lee tried struggling. Gai just stood there not sure what was going on.

"Stop making fun of me." Lee pleaded.

"Im not joking you Idoit. I was laughing because your to cute, Lee. Now are you gonna kiss me or what?" Lee just froze as Tenten grabbed his chin and kissed him. Neji let go of Lee and for the first time in a long time Lee was truly happy to be in love.

Gai started shouting and screaming out Youth. Neji just smiled and as Lee deepened the kiss and drool came down to Tenten's chin she thought,

_He might be a dork, not know how to kiss, or be a total hottie but he's enough for me._


End file.
